


The Care and Grooming of Your Insane Wife

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident at a family gathering, Orion gives his nephew-in-law some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care and Grooming of Your Insane Wife

~ The Care and Grooming of Your Insane Wife ~

As was becoming more and more common, Rodolphus Lestrange found himself seeking solitude in the house's library after a rather embarrassing altercation with his wife during one of the Black family's many gatherings.

Unfortunately for him, this time he was not the only one with the same idea, it seemed.

Orion Black looked up from the book he was reading and, spotting the bloody tracks on the younger man's cheek, asked, "What happened to your face?"

"Bellatrix forgot to trim her talons," Rodolphus replied. He failed to mention that she'd slapped him.

Orion just stared at him for a moment with eyebrows raised, then nodded slowly and summoned a book from one of the shelves.

"You may find this helpful," he said, handing the book to his nephew-in-law.

Rodolphus looked down at the book and frowned. It was entitled  _Ladies' Personal Grooming Spells_.

"The nail-trimming charms are on page forty-seven, if I recall correctly," Orion informed him. "I'd recommend using them on her while she sleeps."

Unsure what else to say, Rodolphus thanked him politely and left the room. He didn't know his wife's relatives very well, but from what he could recall, Walburga always seemed very well-groomed and did not often make a scene in public (although she  _did_  have a tendency to make her opinions known). Now he wondered how much of that was due to her husband's influence and if she was more like Bellatrix than he'd ever suspected.

~end~


End file.
